Define: Copulate
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Verb: To have sexual intercourse. Synonyms- couple, mate, pair. Shikamaru contemplates his station in life, and finds himself utterly lost in the consequences of his actions. XxoneshotxX. Rated M for mature audiences only! You have been warned.


**Verb**:** To have sexual intercourse.**

**Synonyms- couple, mate, pair.**

**Shikamaru contemplates his station in life, and finds himself utterly lost in the consequences of his actions.**

** XxoneshotxX. **

**Rated M for mature audiences only! You have been warned.**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara thought of himself as a practical young man. He was not one who normally acted upon impulse alone, and he prided himself in his abilities to overcome the typical male stigma (that of course being the curse of acting upon sexual desires). He also thought of himself as a humble, and modest individual who had set achievable goals for himself; He wanted and average life, with an average wife, he desired two children, and if those said children desired a pet it would be allowed, he would come home everyday to children's laughter, playful jokes, and hugs, also his wife would keep the house tidy and she would greet him with a hot dinner and sweet kisses, he would be content with desk work for he was not fond of fighting, and he would live as normally as he possibly could while still remaining a Shinobi.

With all of these things folded neatly, marked, and filed in his brain, he couldn't help but wonder where he went wrong. When had he deviated from the plan? When had his objectives become unclear? When had his search for the ultimate average life turn completely backwards?

There was a simple answer to all of these questions...and it involved: _fornication_.

* * *

_Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the counter, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets where he fingered a piece of lint. He scowled at the mass of golden tresses that swayed before him as it dipped, squatted, pushed, and turned before him._

_"What did you drag me here for?" The nineteen year old Jounin asked, his eyelids drooping in a lazy manner._

_He pulled a lonely, crooked, and weather worn cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it up in the middle of the store. He inhaled deeply as he watched the young woman search for a mystery object among piles of assorted items._

_"Aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled the said object from the pile._

_Shikamaru tried to peer over her shoulder to see what she held, but she concealed it from his view as she turned to him with a playful smile._

_He watched her with mild interest, his hand coming up to stifle a particularly lengthy yawn._

_"Did you hear me Ino?" He inquired, his other hand flicking the ashes from his cigarette into a nearby pot._

_He watched with an amused smirk as her face turned the color of a tomato, and before he could react his cigarette was snatched out of his grasp and crushed beneath her sandal._

_"Yeah I heard you, baka, I just didn't feel like answering." She said through gritted teeth, her nimble fingers wrapping around the collar of his Jounin vest. "You're coming with me."_

_'**How troublesome**.' He thought to himself as he was pulled out the front door of The Yamanaka Flowershop._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pried himself from her grasp, but decided to humor her and follow her to whatever destination she had in mind. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets as he walked, his eyes searching the clouds for some source of entrainment. He dared not flee from the fiery blonde before him for fear of the dismemberment it may cause him, and as they walked he found himself steadily falling in beside her._

_"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, his voice drawling in a lazy whisper._

_"You'll see."_

_He frowned at her answer, but looked up to see the gates looming before them. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as they left the village behind._

_'**She's taking me out of the village****?**'_

_He bit his lip as she turned off of the well worn dirt path, and into the shady realm of oak and pine trees. He followed her without a word. As they walked through the underbrush he fell in behind her, a strange feeling of impending doom overwhelming him. What could possibly be her motive in bringing him all this way, and why did he continue to follow her down this ominous animal trail? Soon the path became so thick and tight with bushes that he had to turn sideways and squeeze through the maze of shrubbery just to keep up with her._

_Suddenly, without any warning at all he stumbled into a large clearing. He jolted to a stop as Ino suddenly halted, and he admired a boulder that stood at least ten feet tall and almost the same width that was perched in the middle of a large pond, that stretched across the western edge of the clearing. A shady maple was extending its dappled shadow to the waters edge as it's leaves danced in the midday breeze._

_Shikamaru's eyes widened as he took in the view; the way the knee high grass shimmered in the wind, and shifted like waves in the ocean. He took a few steps forward and admired the sea of green that swayed before him._

_"Nobody knows about this except for us." She said as she made her way through the grass towards the maple tree._

_Shikamaru followed her without a word, his mind still caught up in the simple beauty of it all._

_They reached the tree within a few moments, and Shikamaru watched as she pulled a basket from behind the large twisting roots. He looked up at the tree that he stood beneath in awe, it definitely was larger than it had appeared from across the clearing._

_"How did you find this?" He asked, sitting down beside her as she unpacked the contents of the basket._

_He watched her as she shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"I do a lot of training on my own Shika..I just stumbled upon it in my search for some alone time."_

_Shikamaru nodded in reply, his eyes scanning the meadow with intrigue._

_"But why did you bring me here?" He said quietly, unconsciously reaching out to grab a slice of bread that she had laid before him._

_"I think that it is kind of obvious Shika-kun." Her eyebrows raised as she looked at him with an obviously peeved expression._

_Shikamaru shrugged and returned her unyielding gaze._

_"I'm at a loss." He said, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. He peered over at her as he slanted his eyelids in such a way that he could see her, but she couldn't see his eyes._

_"UGH! Because it's your birthday you idiot!" She yelled haughtily, her arms crossing over her chest and her mouth twisting into a scowl. "Don't you even know when your birthday is?"_

_Shikamaru opened his eyes and watched her as she ranted on and on about how he was such a lazy, inconsiderate asshole. He tuned her out as he reached for one of the many snacks she had prepared, and chewed a bite of onigiri thoughtfully before he spoke._

_"You still didn't answer my question." He stated simply, glancing over to see her face turn a deep shade of pink._

_"W-well I..I uhm..well I-I just wanted to take you out...to..cloud watch in this special spot." She stammered, her hands twisting and wringing the hem of her skirt as she looked away._

_Shikamaru nodded as he stretched, laying back on the grass beneath the tree. He watched the clouds through the shifting leaves of the maple as he picked the rice out of his teeth with his tongue._

_He wondered briefly what kind of motive Ino had, but thought that maybe she had simply done it as a gift. He mentally sighed as he weighed the consequences of such an enormous gift. He would definitely have to do something for her now._

_Shikamaru peered over at her through his eyelashes, and watched as she dug through the picnic basket._

_"What are you doing?" He asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He watched her withdraw two towels from the basket with a confused glare._

_"Setting some towels out so we can dry off." She stated as she stood slowly, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him._

_"What do you mean..dry off?" He looked up at the sky and observed that it didn't look like it would be raining anytime soon. "It's clearly not going to rain."_

_He shot her a quizzical glance as she started to remove her lavender top._

_"Duh idiot," She smirked as he turned his face with a blush, "We are going swimming."_

_Shikamaru covered the side of his face with his hand, and turned away from her._

_'**A little warning?**' He thought to himself as the blush crept across his cheeks._

_"But I didn't bring any swimming shorts." He said, still not turning towards her._

_His eyes widened as he watched Ino's bare backside descend toward the water._

_"Neither did I." She called back to him as she jumped in._

_Shikamaru's eyes snapped shut instantly, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to process all of this information._

_How could Ino just strip like that? How did she think that that was okay? Shikamaru bit his bottom lip as he tried to block the scene from his mind. Why did she bring him out here? Why did she get naked?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by cold droplets of water showering his face and hands._

_"Come on, Shikamaru!" She called, splashing the water at him playfully, "Loosen up!"_

_Shikamaru gulped as he opened his eyes, and he watched her playing around in the water excitedly._

_'**Maybe if I just ignore that she is naked..it'll be okay.'** He convinced himself as he stood. He averted his eyes from Ino's gaze, and instead stared at the patch of ground just before his feet as he stripped to his boxers._

_"That's more like it!" She shouted, laughing joyfully as she fell back into the water._

_Shikamaru took a deep breath as he entered the chilly waters._

_'**It'll be alright..'** He thought to himself as he sunk in neck deep..._

_-_A few moments later-

_It was not alright! It most certainly was not alright!_

_Shikamaru backed away as Ino approached him, his arms flying up to shield his face from the onslaught of cold water droplets._

_A wave of pink formed on the bridge of his nose and tinted his cheeks a rosy shade of red as he watched her sling water towards him. It wasn't exactly that she was splashing him that caught his attention- but more that she was waist deep in water, and was splashing him with her bare chest fully exposed._

_Shikamaru winced as the chilly pre-fall wind blew gusts of air onto his wet skin. He shivered as he turned away from her, and he wrapped his arms around his body in a feeble attempt to retain warmth. As he walked toward the bank he felt her warm skin press against him, and he was acutely aware of the part of her body that was brushing against his back._

_"I-Ino." He managed through chattering teeth, his body completely freezing up at their contact._

_He could hear her breathing in his ear, and feel the warmth on his neck as she exhaled. He tried to focus on other things; like how it was starting to get dark, and the flecks of random light in the grass from wandering fireflies._

_"It's almost my birthday Shika." She breathed, her hands sliding up his back to massage his shoulders as she spoke._

_Shikamaru's body tensed at her touch. He felt like running. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, and he was literally treading in uncharted waters. He swallowed the saliva that was building up on his tongue with an audible gulp. He couldn't think of anything to say in reply, or anything to say in general. All he could think about was her soft, silky, warm hands that glided over his shoulders, his neck, down his chest. He inhaled sharply as she drug her nails over the skin lightly. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this to him?_

_Shikamaru felt a tingling sensation in his groin, and looked down to his horror to witness his full on erection. He bit his lip as he slowly turned his head toward her. His head felt like it was filled with jelly, and as he caught a glimpse of her in the fading sunlight, he thought he might just die of embarrassment._

_She smiled at him as her hands left his shoulder to take his hand, and she lead the dumbfounded boy up the bank to the tree, where she spread one of the towels on the ground, and held the other out to him._

_"What about y-you?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes off of her exposed chest._

_"I'm fine." She said as she sat on the towel, she patted the spot beside her. "Sit down Shika."_

_Shikamaru did as he was told, his eyes flicking over to watch turned and began to put the food away. He bit his lip as he took in the supple curve of her hip, the smooth arch of her back as she leaned forward. Without even realizing it he had reached out his hand to caress her, which elicited a small gasp from his blonde ex-teammate._

_Shikamaru jerked his hand back like he had just touched fire, looking at it as if he was scalded. He held his wrist with his other hand as she turned to face him. He noticed that her face seemed different. She wore a strange expression; her eyes were drooping sleepily, her cheeks were a permanent shade of pink, and her lips were puckered and she was gasping. Shikamaru felt a wave of pleasure surge through his groin as he watched her lean towards him._

_"Do you know what I want for my birthday?" She whispered as she got on her hands and knees._

_Shikamaru leaned back, his arms supporting his weight as he tried to avoid contact with her skin, but he couldn't help but reply._

_He gulped as he looked at her, "No...what?" He said, pushing himself back. She crawled forward._

_Shikamaru felt himself being pushed up against the trunk of the tree. She crawled over his lap. He looked down to see her hand placed precariously close to his hardening member. She slid her hand slowly up his thigh._

_"I want you." She whispered, leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss._

_Shikamaru had never had a single moment where he wasn't thinking of at least five different things, but as their lips connected his mind went completely blank. It was like she had found his off switch and had hit it with everything she had. He gasped as their lips parted, and a warm feeling enveloped his stomach as she pressed her breasts against his chest._

_"I-Ino.." He stammered, his arms suddenly feeling like led as he tried to push her away. "What are you doing?"_

_He watched as she grabbed his throbbing member with her hand, and as she slowly moved her palm over it gently. He gasped as her hand sent spasms through his groin._

_"Stop." He whispered, his eyes wide as she leaned in for another passionate kiss._

_Shikamaru felt his resolve melting, and he supposed that was what happened when you had your first kiss, and well..your first sexual experience. He felt his hands searching her body against his own will, fumbling against her skin as he tried to touch all of her at once._

_She chuckled as she ended the kiss, leaning back to observe him with amused eyes._

_"I want you to be my first," She whispered against his lips as her tongue traced his bottom one, causing him to gasp. "I want to lose my virginity to you Shika-kun."_

_Shikamaru blinked at her in confusion as he absorbed the information._

_He had thought for sure that she had already lost her virginity what with how many guys she dated. She was constantly hopping from boy to boy, and he had just assumed that she had done it, although it never really seemed to matter before._

_"You want...this...to be your present?" He asked shakily, dropping his hands from her chest as he noticed they were still resting on her breasts._

_He felt like a fool as the blush crept back up onto his cheeks._

_"It's like a double present...I give this to you," She said as she pushed him onto his back," and you give this to me," She said as she rubbed her warm opening against his clothed member._

_"Ino, why?" He questioned, his eyes darting from her face to between their bodies. "Why me?"_

_Ino looked away as she thought of her response, biting her lip as if deciding whether to answer.._

_"Because...you're the one.." She whispered._

_Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise , his mouth suddenly drying up. He tried to swallow but it felt like he had sand in his throat. He almost choked as he inhaled sharply, and he closed his eyes as reality struck him._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_Ino looked up at him with dark teal eyes, then up to the stars.._

_"Well if you think I'm saying I love you...then yeah."_

_Suddenly his lips were pressed to hers, and his hands were wrapped and tangled in her golden tresses. He gasped as their lips broke apart, and her hands grasped his boxers._

_"I'm ready," She said, her eyes shining mischievously as she pulled on his boxers. " Are you?"_

_Shikamaru could only nod as she pulled the cloth from his body. He barely registered where they landed after she threw them away._

_Ino grabbed his shoulders and laid back in the grass, pulling him ontop of her. "Then let's do it then." She whispered, her lips finding his in a hungry kiss._

_Shikamaru pushed against her, feeling his manhood rub her thigh as he kissed her. He pulled back and sat on his knees, holding her thighs apart with his hands._

_Ino looked up at him with shimmering eyes, and as they gazed at each other a surge of feeling overcame him. He blinked back the moisture from his eyes and nodded at her as she whispered that she was ready, and slowly he entered her core._

_They both hissed quietly as he entered her: Shikamaru from the pleasure of her moist tightness, and Ino from the slight discomfort of his member stretching inside of her._

_He heard her gasp as he felt the barrier, and he closed his eyes as he pushed through it with one quick thrust. He moaned as she clutched his back, and he captured her lips in a fiery kiss full of passion. They moaned into each others mouths as they moved in harmony; Ino's moans high and beautiful, and Shikamaru's deep, low groans of pleasure._

_Shikamaru moved in and out of her core slowly, the heat and pressure in his groin building up as he increased his speed. He heard her gasping and moaning and she twisted beneath him, her legs encircling his waist as he leaned down to capture her nipple in his mouth. Just as the pressure in his groin felt like it was too great, Ino shouted out in ecstasy and her warm liquid came gushing out over his member as he shuddered in his own release._

_Shikamaru gasped as he fell down beside her on the ground, his eyes wandering over to her twitching body. She moaned in delight as he reached over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers as their eyes locked._

_"Aishiteiru, Ino." He whispered as his eyelids became too heavy to keep open._

* * *

Shikamaru decided that he didn't want an average woman when he could have a woman like Ino...to hell with being practical.

* * *

**Sorry if the are any mistakes..it is 4:37 a.m., And I have yet to sleep. If there are errors let me know. Hope you enjoyed it. :). Leave me a review please.**


End file.
